


Used (Just Pretend)

by castronomicaaal



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castronomicaaal/pseuds/castronomicaaal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth doesn’t hesitate in taking Abraham’s hand as he offers it, his limb outstretched for her but gaze focused in the opposite direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Used (Just Pretend)

**Author's Note:**

> Implied minor character death. Takes place sometime after season five, months after Beth has rejoined the group. Abraham's group has also returned. I don't own anyone associated with The Walking Dead (too bad for me). Unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own.

Beth doesn’t hesitate in taking Abraham’s hand as he offers it, his limb outstretched for her but gaze focused in the opposite direction.

They’ve been doing this for a while now—long enough, at least, for Beth to have memorized his body; which spots to kiss along his chest in order to elicit a low groan, or how to twist her hand just right on his cock to make him come harder than usual.

Still, it doesn’t seem to make it any easier for Abraham each time he needs her. Refusing to meet her eyes until they’ve found a secluded place to be with one another, he doesn’t hesitate in pretending she doesn’t exist as a member of the group unless they’re having sex.

It makes sense, Beth decides—she’s young, and she gets that. He’s ashamed of wanting her.

But shame has never been one to trump desire.

No matter how hard Abraham tries to stop needing it, no matter how many days pass in between their trysts, Beth knows that he’ll ultimately come back to her. 

But it’s not love, far from it.

After Rosita’s death, Abraham had needed someone new to warm his sheets at night, someone to sooth the pain associated with losing her. Beth just happened to be around when the dam broke. His pent up need—frustration and anger over their circumstances present too—had spilled out and consumed him, taking Beth along for the ride. The two had been on watch for the evening. An accidental touch of the hand here, a small pat on the back there; that had been all it took.

Beth hadn’t minded in the slightest, allowing Abraham to use her however he needed to. It’s not much, but when you’re living in a world like this, being needed can mean everything.

Daryl knows about them, too—Beth likes it that way.

She knows he’d seen them walking off once before. Abraham had been directing her towards the woods, eager for release, when he thought nobody was awake to see.

Daryl had been awake though, on watch. Beth didn’t bother reminding Abraham of this fact, inwardly hoping for Daryl to notice her; to see her with another man.

And so when their eyes had inevitably met that night, she’d simply looked at him with that doe-eyed gaze of hers and a small grin pressed to her lips. The type of look that wreaks of faulty innocence—the evidence of her faux innocence flaunting itself right there in front of Daryl’s very eyes.

He’d been left there to watch the two disappear into the woods, a deep frown of displeasure written across his features.

Really, to be fair, Beth uses Abraham just as much as he uses her.

She follows him quietly, holding her breath as they make their way through the cluster of sleeping group members surrounding them.

Still constantly on the move, they’d decided in spending a few nights at a convenient store they’d come across the one day previous. Beth had been impressed, her mouth nearly watering as she’d spotted all the canned goods still on the shelf when they’d first entered the place.

Once in the clear, she follows Abraham to the back door. Knowing Glenn is awake and on watch by the front of the building, they have to be extra quiet. She watches intently as Abraham makes certain to lock up tight behind them.

His hand still on hers, nearly in a death grip by this point, he leads her to a small abandoned bus in the back parking lot.

Pulling his knife from his holster, Abraham examines the vehicle through the windows. Seemingly satisfied by what he sees, he pry’s both doors open.

They open with a slight squeal and both still, standing without breathing or moving for a minute or so until they’re certain that nobody heard it.

Finally, after Abraham steps inside and clears the vehicle for certain, he’s ushering Beth inside.

She shuts the door soundly behind herself, locking the handles together with a pair of handcuffs Abraham gives her.

Satisfied by her handiwork she turns and finally, finally meets eyes with him.

“Take your clothes off,” he tells her, working his own shirt off and speaking as though he’s engaging in everyday table talk and not about to have sex. “This has to be quick tonight.”

Beth had figured as much, working on pulling her loose tank top from off of her body. Tossing it aside, she’s quick to unclasp her bra and drop that, too. Usually when they do this, it’s while they’re held up in houses. It’s much easier to sneak off when the group is all spread out in different rooms. But right now, all it would take is for one person to wake up and notice either of them missing.

Beth’s face heats slightly at the thought of her sister Maggie potentially finding her like this. She can picture her waking up only to spot Beth missing, eventually finding her out here instead, having sex with Abraham in a bus that smells like rotting flesh.

Her pants are off in another flash, panties along with them. By the time Beth is looking back up at Abraham, he’s already naked and stroking his cock for her.

Immediately, Beth makes her way closer to him and drops to her knees. His hand moving away from his substantial erection, Beth is quick to grasp him for herself.

Stroking him rapidly, she takes a moment to appreciate the heavy weight of his cock against her palm. Beth caresses the flesh there, hot against her fingertips and leaking precum from the head. Above her Abraham does his best to stay quiet, but she can see it written all over his face that he’s enjoying her hand on him.

Beth swipes her tongue along the head, her nose scrunching slightly as she tastes him on her tongue. Stroking the part of his shaft she can’t fit inside, Beth mouths at the head before fully enveloping him. Abraham groans from above her, one hand now pressed against the back of her head.

He guides her on his cock, Beth allowing him to fuck her mouth slowly. A little bit of spit dribbles out, some falling along the length of Abraham’s cock while the rest trails along Beth’s chin. She doesn’t mind though, pulling off for a quick breath before returning her mouth to his cock.

She continues to give him a blowjob for a few more minutes, her lips and tongue working his rigid member over the best she can before he pulls her off of him. Abraham’s cock releases from her mouth with a wet pop, and Beth reaches out to wipe off her mouth after.

Practically pulling her up off the ground, he’s quick to direct her towards a bus seat nearby.

Abraham positions her on all fours, eagerly spreading her legs apart. He presses her face into the glass of the bus window, one hand wrapped around her neck to keep her there while the other begins to rub her. Beth gasps loudly, enjoying his fingers as they tease her.

The cool glass against her face causes her to shiver, but it’s long forgotten once Abraham lines himself up with her entrance, sliding into her with one quick thrust.

Beth groans, the pleasure teetering on pain as she adjusts to his girth. She’s had his cock inside of her now more times than she can count, but it’s been awhile since the last time and takes some adjusting. Abraham stills behind her, waiting for her cue to continue.

Soon enough, she feels the pressure of utter pleasure in her gut. Moaning loudly, unable to stop herself from doing so, she begins to fuck herself on his erection.

“That’s right girl,” Abraham responds gravelly, his own pleasure evident in his voice. He admires his cock sliding in and out of Beth’s wet pussy, her ass in the air all for him. “Fuck yourself on me.”

She continues to do so, face still against the glass, until he can’t take it anymore and begins to thrust into her in earnest.

Eventually he changes his position slightly, his body moving behind her. Beth can feel his cock as he continues entering her, the new angle just different enough to drive her wild. His left hand extending, he wraps her long ponytail around his palm before pulling her head back, away from the window and towards his chest.

“Fuck,” Beth mumbles, eyes fluttering shut as she allows Abraham to pull her backwards by the scalp. It stings, but Beth finds it more pleasurable than anything else. Grinding her hips, she does her best to meet all of his thrusts with ones of her own.

Beth moves both hands quickly, fingertips climbing along the metal of the side of the bus until they’re resting against the window her face had been pinned to. She holds on the best she can.

Beth whimpers as Abraham pulls out farther than usual, stilling with only the tip of his cock left inside of her. Pressing a quick, sloppy kiss to the back of her neck, he pulls at her hair harder before slamming back in.  

For a sliver of a moment Abraham allows himself to pretend that it’s his wife Ellen in front of him, and then he imagines Rosita after.

But just as quickly as they are there, they’re gone.  He’s gripping blonde hair in between his fingers instead of brunette; and it’s Beth splayed out in front of him instead of either of his past loves.

So he fists her hair just a little bit tighter, starts to fuck her just a little bit harder, and does his best to forget.

His body slaps against Beth’s ass with every thrust, his other hand digging into her hip and a sheen of sweat on his forehead as he continues to penetrate her.

Beth does her best to curb any loud moans, instead opting to release breathy little groans here and there, coming undone with every thrust of Abraham’s cock as it slides inside of her. Beth bends back further, allowing Abraham to fist her hair as tightly as he’d like. Both of her hands are still pressed against the window in front of her as she steadies herself.

Eventually, Abraham releases a primal growl, low and deep from within—his telltale sign that he’s about to come—and pulls out of her.

Arching her ass out for him, Beth waits for his release. Giving his aching cock a few more hurried strokes, he comes in thick, hot spirts along her ass and lower back.

Once he’s completely sated and his breathing evens out, he’s down on his knees and pulling Beth’s ass towards him. Her back still arched, Beth is quick to drop her hands from the window and onto the seat below. Her entire body lowers and she presses both breasts into the bus seat, doing her best to raise her ass high enough to expose her pussy to him.    

She’s wet, dripping down her leg by this point, and nearly desperate for her own orgasm. Abraham’s tongue is soon there, licking up the wetness along her inner thigh with the swipe of his tongue. Beth moans softly, her eyes closing in anticipation.

Soon after, she can feel him as he presses his mouth to her center. Fingers on both sides of her folds, he pulls them apart in order to have better access to her clit.

Flicking his tongue repeatedly at her core, and with his facial hair tickling the back of her legs, Beth begins wiggling softly against him in response. “Abraham, please,” she gasps out, her body shaking with the pressure of her arousal.

Understanding Beth’s needs, Abraham is quick to slide two finger inside of her, curving them slightly as he fucks her with them. His mouth still lapping at her, Beth finally comes. Her entire body tenses and her pussy contracts around Abraham’s fingers as he works her through her orgasm.

He pretends not to hear her as Daryl’s name tumbles softly from her lips. It doesn’t really matter anyway. They both know what this is, and it’s not like it’s the first time she’s ever done it—probably won’t be the last, either.

Eventually she stops moving, dropping her head onto the seat below with a relaxed sigh. She feels it as Abraham pulls both fingers back out, her lower half squirming slightly, overly sensitive to the stimulation.

Hearing the shuffling coming from behind her, Beth knows that Abraham is redressing. Deciding it best to get back as soon as possible, she stands, wiping off her back the best she can before doing the same.

Once they’ve both finished getting dressed, Beth is quick to pull her own knife from out of her pocket. She’s reaching for the door, ready to unlock the cuffs, when Abraham grabs her wrist to stop her.

“Beth wait—” he tells her before trailing off and looking away.

The blonde turns, all eyes on him as she waits patiently for him to continue.

Eventually Abraham simply bends forward, pressing a light kiss to Beth’s lips.

She blushes slightly as he pulls away, not quite certain of where that had just come from. They’ve only kissed a few times before, and never after sex. Abraham shrugs and it’s apparent that he’s far out of his comfort zone here. “For earlier,” he finally tells her, gesturing towards her hair.

Something clicks inside and Beth realizes that he’s referencing the hair pulling, that this is Abraham’s way of apologizing.

She finds herself smiling back up at him. “Ain’t too bad,” she mumbles with a shrug. “I kinda liked it anyway.”

Before Abraham has the chance to respond—Beth doesn’t figure he would have, anyway—she’s turning back towards the door and unhooking the cuffs.

Abraham might not be the man she’s meant to spend the rest of her life with, but Beth is sure glad that he’s in it for the time being.

He isn’t half bad of a guy really, when she stops to think on it.

The door now opened, and with Abraham and Beth both harboring their knives, the twosome is quick to make their way back to the convenient store.

**Author's Note:**

> Weird pairing, I know. But for some reason I had an urge to write it, and I really like how it turned out.


End file.
